mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandusky, Ohio
Sandusky is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Erie County. It is located in northern Ohio and is situated on the shores of Lake Erie, almost exactly half-way between Toledo to the west and Cleveland to the east. The population was 27,844 at the 2000 census. In 2008, Sandusky had an estimated population of 25,688. According to the US Census 2007 estimate, the Sandusky, Ohio Metropolitan Statistical Area had a population of 77,323 residents. Sandusky is one of Ohio's most popular tourist destinations. The city is home to the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company, a regional leader in amusement parks and entertainment, as well as its flagship amusement park, Cedar Point. Cedar Point features the largest collection of roller coasters in the world as well as many current and former record holders. The park also has the largest collection of rides at a single park and many thrilling flat rides as well as kiddie areas. The National Arbor Day Foundation has designated Sandusky as a Tree City USA. History Fort Sandusky was a British trading and military outpost established around 1744. The Native Americans who inhabited the immediate surrounding area were the Seneca, displaced from New York by warfare at the outset of the American Revolution. The generally accepted theory is that the name "Sandusky" is an Anglicization of the phrase San Too Chee, meaning "cold water." A less accepted theory is that the city was named after a Polish fur trader by the name of Antoni Sadowski or Jacob Sodowsky.http://www.sandusky.lib.oh.us/archives/FAQ.php#question1 The name "I.Sandoski" appears on a 1733 map,http://www.davidrumsey.com/maps1901.html while Sandusky Bay is identified as Lac (Lake) Sandouské on a 1718 map by Guillaume Delisle.http://memory.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/r?ammem/gmd:@field%28NUMBER+@band%28g3700+ct000666%29%29 The surname originally was spelled S'ą'''dowski in Polish which is pronounced "Sung-doff-ski", but in English the letter "W", contrary to Polish, is not pronounced as the letter "V". The assimilated English version was "Sandoski". The Greater Sandusky area was a safe haven and a new start for refugees of the Firelands, from the battlefields of the Revolutionary War in Connecticut. Norwalk, the Huron County seat (just south of Erie County), is named for Norwalk, Connecticut. Similarly, New London is named after the Connecticut town. Established as Portland in 1816,Erie County Chamber the name was changed two years later to Sandusky. Norwalk was also established in 1816; at the time, both were growing towns of a unified Huron County. Not long after, thanks to the growth of both towns, Erie County, Ohio's second smallest (in land area), came into being. The county encompassed newly rechristened Sandusky's far west side, Vermilion to the east, and Norwalk's northern line to the south. Prior to the abolition of slavery in the United States, Sandusky was a major stop on the Underground Railroad. As depicted in Harriet Beecher Stowe's novel ''Uncle Tom's Cabin, many slaves seeking to reach freedom in Canada made their way to Sandusky, where they boarded boats' crossing Lake Erie to the port of Amherstburg in Ontario. Downtown Sandusky was designed according a modified grid plan, known as the Kilbourne Plat after its designer. The original street pattern featured a grid overlaid with streets resembling the symbols of Freemasonry. Hector Kilbourne was a surveyor who laid out this grid in downtown Sandusky. He was the first Worshipful Master of the Sandusky Masonic Lodge. Sandusky was the site of groundbreaking for the Mad River and Lake Erie Railroad on September 17, 1835. Currently, Battery Park Marina is located on original site of the MR&LE Railroad. The tracks that ran through downtown Sandusky have since been removed. Most of the downtown industrial area is being re-used for other purposes, including mainly marina dockage. The coal docks located west of downtown still use a portion of the original MR&LE lines. The city was a center of paper-making. The Hinde & Dauch Paper Company was the largest employer in the city in the early 1900s. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 27,844 people, 11,851 households, and 7,039 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,770.5 people per square mile (1,069.7/km²). There were 13,323 housing units at an average density of 1,325.7 per square mile (511.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 74.50% White, 21.08% African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.97% from other races, and 2.88% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.09% of the population. There were 11,851 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.7% were married couples living together, 16.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.6% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 25.8% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 15.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 89.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,133, and the median income for a family was $37,749. Males had a median income of $31,269 versus $21,926 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,111. About 12.2% of families and 15.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.7% of those under age 18 and 10.2% of those age 65 or over. Tourism Sandusky has a very prominent tourism industry fueled by the world-renowned attraction of Cedar Point, and more recently by its many indoor and outdoor water parks. Cedar Point , Cedar Point's oldest roller coaster]] In 1870, Louis Zistel, a local businessman opened a beer garden, bathhouse, and dance floor on the Cedar Point Peninsula. Over the years, the area became a more and more popular destination for relaxation and leisure. In 1892, the park's first roller coaster, the Switchback Railway, was built. A hotel called the Bay Shore Hotel was opened in 1899. Cedar Point's second roller coaster, the Figure-Eight Roller Toboggan opened in 1902. As the years went on, more and more rides and attractions were added to the park including midway games. Before 1914, the park could only be reached by steamboat, but in that year a roadway was opened connecting the park to the mainland and Sandusky's major roadways. The Cedar Point Marina, one of the largest on the Great Lakes was completed in 1959. In 1964, the Blue Streak a wooden roller coaster was built and named for the local high school's mascot. It is currently the park's oldest operating roller coaster. In the latter half of the twentieth century, Cedar Point shattered countless roller coaster records with rides like the Corkscrew (first coaster with three or more inversions), the Gemini (tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world when constructed in 1978), the Magnum XL-200 (tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world when constructed in 1989), the Mean Streak (tallest and fastest wooden roller coaster in the world when constructed in 1991), the Raptor (tallest and fastest inverted roller coaster in the world when constructed in 1994), and the Mantis (tallest and fastest stand-up roller coaster in the world when constructed in 1996). In 2000, the Millennium Force was built, at 310 feet tall, and 93 miles per hour top speed. In 2003, Cedar Point debuted Top Thrill Dragster. When it was built it was the tallest (420 ft) and the fastest (120 mph) roller coaster in the world. Cedar Point brought its roller coaster total to 17 in 2007 with the construction of Maverick, making it the park with the most roller coasters and amusement rides in the world. It has long been nicknamed "America's Roller Coast". It is also ranked the best amusement park in the world by GT awards. Waterparks The tourist draw produced by Cedar Point has drawn resort businesses and waterparks to the area. A list of the major waterparks in and near Sandusky are as follows: Outdoor * Soak City * Monsoon Lagoon (Danbury Twp.) Indoor * Castaway Bay * Great Wolf Lodge (Perkins Twp.) * Kalahari Resorts (Perkins Twp.) * Maui Sands (Perkins Twp.) (Out of Business as of Thanksgiving Day, 2008) * Rain Indoor Waterpark Located in Quality Inn & Suites Geography Topography Sandusky is located at (41.446741, -82.709092) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 22.0 square miles (57.0 km²), of which, 10.1 square miles (26.0 km²) of it is land and 11.9 square miles (30.9 km²) of it (54.30%) is water. Climate Sandusky has a humid continental climate (Koppen climate classification Dfa), typical of much of the central United States, with very warm, humid summers and cold winters. Winters tend to be cold, with an average January high temperature of 32°F (0°C), and an average January low temperature of 19°F (−7°C), with considerable variation in temperatures. Sandusky averages 28.4 inches (721.4 mm) of snow per winter. Retrieved on 2008-11-13. Summers tend to be warm, sometimes hot, with an average July high temperature of 82°F (28°C), and an average July low temperature of 66° (19°C). Summer weather is more stable, generally humid with thunderstorms fairly common. Fall usually is the dryest season with many clear warm days and cool nights. The highest recorded temperature in Sandusky of 105°F (41°C) was set on July 14, 1936, and the lowest recorded temperature of −20°F (−29°C) was set on January 19, 1994.Monthly Averages for Sandusky, OH. The Weather Channel. Retrieved on 2008-11-13. {{Weather box |location = Sandusky, Ohio |single line = Yes |Jan record high F = 73 |Feb record high F = 72 |Mar record high F = 84 |Apr record high F = 90 |May record high F = 93 |Jun record high F = 103 |Jul record high F = 105 |Aug record high F = 102 |Sep record high F = 99 |Oct record high F = 93 |Nov record high F = 82 |Dec record high F = 73 |year record high F = 105 |Jan high F = 32 |Feb high F = 35 |Mar high F = 44 |Apr high F = 56 |May high F = 67 |Jun high F = 77 |Jul high F = 82 |Aug high F = 80 |Sep high F = 73 |Oct high F = 62 |Nov high F = 49 |Dec high F = 37 |year high F = 59 |Jan low F = 19 |Feb low F = 21 |Mar low F = 30 |Apr low F = 40 |May low F = 51 |Jun low F = 61 |Jul low F = 66 |Aug low F = 64 |Sep low F = 57 |Oct low F = 46 |Nov low F = 36 |Dec low F = 25 |year low F = 43 |Jan record low F = -20 |Feb record low F = -7 |Mar record low F = -7 |Apr record low F = 16 |May record low F = 30 |Jun record low F = 38 |Jul record low F = 41 |Aug record low F = 45 |Sep record low F = 34 |Oct record low F = 24 |Nov record low F = 3 |Dec record low F = -16 |year record low F = -20 |Jan rain inch = 1.87 |Feb rain inch = 1.72 |Mar rain inch = 2.51 |Apr rain inch = 3.03 |May rain inch = 3.42 |Jun rain inch = 4.19 |Jul rain inch = 3.34 |Aug rain inch = 3.65 |Sep rain inch = 3.16 |Oct rain inch = 2.30 |Nov rain inch = 2.73 |Dec rain inch = 2.54